1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus having a top cabinet which can be opened/closed and, more particularly, to a printing apparatus with a rotatably attached paper feed cassette.
2. Description of the Background Art
Printing apparatuses for printing on cut sheets of paper in which a plurality of cut sheets of paper are put in a paper feed cassette and the cut sheets of paper are separated and fed one by one from the paper feed cassette for printing have been widely used. In this type of printing apparatus, generally, the paper feed cassette is placed at an upper rear part of the printing apparatus, and the printed cut sheet is discharged to the front side of the paper feed cassette.
One example of the printing apparatus having the paper feed cassette containing the cut sheets is a printing apparatus of thermal transfer system. When an ink ribbon used in the thermal transfer type printing apparatus is to be exchanged, it is necessary to open by rotating rearward the top cabinet of the printing apparatus to change the ink ribbon. When the top cabinet is rotated rearward, paper feed cassette moves rearward together. Therefore, it is necessary to ensure a space behind the printing apparatus so that the paper feed cassette does not hit anything behind. Therefore, an extra space has been necessary for installing the printing apparatus.